Havin' Fun with Ernie
Released in 1972. ALBUM CONTENT :SIDE ONE :# Lots of Stuff (J. Raposo) Ernie & Bert and Everybody :# Marching Song (J. Raposo) ''Big Bird, Ernie & Bert and Everybody :# The Listening Game (J. Henson/J. JuhL) ''Ernie & Bert and Cookie Monster :# '''Just Three Colors' (J. Raposo) ''Big Bird and Oscar :# '''Name the Animal' (J. Juhl) ''Ernie, Grover, and Everybody :# '''Y'all Fall Down' (J. Raposo) ''Big Bird, Ernie & Bert and Grover :# '''Imagination' (J. Raposo) ''Ernie :# '''Clink, Clank' (J. Raposo) ''Bert :'SIDE TWO''' :# Tiger Hunt (J. Juhl) ''Ernie and Mr. Tiger :# '''Simple Song' (J. Raposo) Oscar, Big Bird, Grover, Ernie and Friends :# '''Magic Cookie' (J. Juhl) ''Herbert Birdsfoot, Cookie Monster and the Magic Cast :# '''Pat Pat Patty Pat' (J. Juhl/J. Raposo) ''Bert, Herbert Birdsfoot, Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, Grover and Ernie :# '''Grover Takes a Walk' (J. Juhl) ''Grover :# '''The Drawing Song' (J. Raposo) ''Ernie & Bert, Prairie Dawn, Farley, and Everybody :# '''Put It Away' (J. Raposo) ''Ernie & Bert and Everybody PRODUCTION CREDITS :'Produced by:' ::Jim Henson :'Album conceived by:' ::Jerry Juhl and Jim Henson :'Written by:' ::Jerry Juhl and Joe Raposo :'Musical Direction by:' ::Joe Raposo :''The talents of: ::Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Frank Brill and Jim Henson :'Produced for CBS by:' ::Arthur Shimkin :'Studio Control and Editing by:' ::Jim Timmens :'Visuals by:' ::Smollin Associates Inc. :'Cover Photograph by:' ::Chuck Rowan :'Engineered by:' ::Arthur Kenbdy, Stan Tonkel and Jim Greelan :'Sound effects by:' ::Barabara wood and Ed Blainey :'Ernie and Bert were build by:' ::Donald Sahlin :'Associate Producer:' ::Diana Birkenfield THE CAST :'The Muppets''' created by Jim Henson ::Frank Oz as Bert, Grover, and Cookie Monster ::Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot and Farley ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar ::Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn and The Magic Cast ::and ::Jim Henson as Ernie ALBUM NOTES :Dear Parents (or other grown up people), :Usually when a child puts a record on the phonograph he just sits down and listens to it. :Not this record! (At least that's not the way we've planned it.) :In this record we will be asking your child to play gaesm and sing and dance and march and play musical instruments and use his or her imagination. :It's great fun! :Now there are a few simple objects that your child will want to have to play with while he's listening to the record. He doesn't have to have them - but it will help. On the other side of this record you will find a list of things that he might need. :Here's the list - maybe you can help gather the things together: :1. The album cover this record came in. That's easy enough. On the album cover is a special color wheel that's fun to play with while listening to the song "Just Three Colors." And there's a big picture map that make it easier to follow the story "The Magic Cookie." :2. For "Clink Clank" you'll need a toy whistle. Or a couple of Kitchen pans. Or something that rattles - like a tin can with a few marbles or stones inside. Better yet, have all three things handy. :3. For "Simple Song" something to play a melody on. A toy piano or xylophone is fine, but you don't really need them. Three pansor pots or tin cans will do. Just so they make three different musical notes -high middle and low - when you tap them with a spoon or pencil. (Better not us glasses though. I tried that and broke one.) :4. Something to draw with. We'll be needing that for "The Drawing Song" as you might guess. Paper, pencil crayons, marker pens...blackboard and chalk...anything like that. :And that's all there is to it. By the way, don't worry about the kids making a mess on the living room rug with all this stuff. At the end of the record we even have a clean up song. That was Bert's idea. He's a very tidy person. :Have fun, :Ernie CC 25506 See Also *Sesame Street Discography Category:Sesame Street Albums